Maybe Naive? (HansxAnna Oneshot)
by BloodyRomance1313
Summary: This oneshot picks up at the Hans and Anna almost kiss during the movie and follows a bit different path. Maybe a-how it could have ended? Very short but a bit dark, no smut or graphic content though.


Hans and Anna: Maybe Naïve?

Anna gazed up at her beloved Hans. Despite the cold buried within her chest put there by her sister, she felt warm and glowing as he lowered his face to hers. He kissed her; it was their first kiss and Anna knew there would be many more to come. Hans' lips felt warm against hers. His gentle burgundy eyelashes brushed against her face. All at once the princess felt the ice leave her heart. Hans had saved her, and she loved him very much. Hans drew back from her and pinched her cheek lightly with his gloved hand.

"I love you Hans," said Anna.

Hans laughed lightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know you do."

Hans moved towards the door. Anna still laid on the couch, almost helpless after her life had been in peril. The prince gazed back at her saying:

"I need to go help the others. I will send in someone to help you for now. I will be right back."

Anna smiled lightly at him and stayed on the couch like her fiancé had told her to. Soon, a maid came in with a warm blanket and some soup. Anna ate the soup gratefully as the maid fussed over her. Suddenly she remembered…Elsa. What had happened to Elsa since she and Kristoff had left the palace? In her heart of hearts she dearly hoped her sister was doing well. Then, she reminded herself not to worry; Hans would take care of everything. She could trust Hans.

Outside the blizzard raged on. No one could see anything from inside or outside of the palace. On the fjord there were two solitary people: Hans and Elsa. Elsa ran from the man over and over, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

"Elsa!" screamed Hans.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, her dress swirling in the snow around her. Hans stood before her like the stoic monarch he would become. She did not look a queen; she looked like a lost little girl. Her white-blonde hair flew around her face as she continued to cry.

"Please, Hans, just take care of my sister," pleaded Elsa.

Hans smirked inwardly and grasped his sword by its hilt. His blue eyes suddenly lit up with the passion his soul sorely lacked.

"Your sister? She came to the castle frozen from the inside out! Her hair was white and her skin was that of ice. Your sister has died—because of you!" Hans yelled, driving a knife into the heart of the Snow Queen.

"No, no, it can't be," Elsa moaned, sinking to her knees.

She began to cry more pitiably than ever. The snow swirled around her and seemed to protect her, but she knew better. Elsa waited for the blade to come. She could feel its steely eyes upon her neck. The snow shivered against her skin. Hans raised the blade, his eyes aglow with hellfire. The blade struck and the fjord became red with blood. The queen was no more.

Hans moved quickly off of the ice. The sun began to shine and the snow disappeared entirely. The ice began to melt slowly along with the snow that had cursed the land. Arendelle had been freed all thanks to the Prince of the Southern Isles. The people only saw Hans at the mouth of the fjord with his blade and the snow beginning to melt. They did not know or care what the details were—Hans had just saved them from an icy death. They cheered and cheered his name.

Hans accepted the admiration and went back into the castle to break the bad news to Anna. He put on his best stricken face and walked into the room where she was still lying. The maid departed as he entered. Hans kneeled before Anna, his head bowed. The princess, sensing something was gravely wrong, sat up and stroked Han's head.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked innocently.

Hans did not move his head to face her. He let it drop with seeming despair and said, in a cracked and sad voice:

"Elsa…is dead. She killed herself on her own ice out in the fjord. I was with her but I…I couldn't stop her. Anna, I'm so sorry."

Anna sat up to numb to speak or even move. Her sister was gone. The last member of her family was gone from her. She was truly alone now…no, she still had Hans. Tears began to stream down her freckled face. Her sister had not always been close with her but she still felt a deep sense of loss. There was no one out there to be her family. The princess began to cry hot tears, sobbing loudly. Hans stood up and embraced Anna, rubbing her back gently.

"I'm so sorry Anna," he said in a seemingly genuine voice.

Anna embraced him in return saying:

"I know Hans, you did all you could."

Hans snuggled her closer.

"I know you may feel alone but you still have me," he said with an air of subtlety.

Anna choked back another sob and wiped a tear away with her hand.

"Yes, I know. I would like to be married as soon as possible Hans. Elsa may not have approved of the marriage before but…times have changed."

Hans gave Anna one last hug then released her saying sweetly:

"I understand Anna, and I think she would be very happy that we are starting a new family together."

His words hit home. Anna began to bawl again but gave Hans a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. Hans shut the door behind him, straightened his jacket, and smiled genuinely for the first time in years.

They were married two weeks later in the grandest ceremony Arendelle had had in twenty years. Anna wore a brilliant white dress with a full skirt and short-cuffed sleeves. Her hair was braided and put up into a bun with a long veil filled with shimmering diamonds. Hans looked equally as impressive with a regal white and gold suit with a dagger attached at his hip. The crowd cheered as they entered the church, as they put on the rings, as they walked back down the aisle together—everything. They adored their princess and now their brave new king who had saved them from the curse of snow.

From the castle Anna and Hans stood arm in arm on the balcony. They waved out to an adoring crowd. Anna felt slightly happy, but mostly eaten alive with sadness and guilt. Elsa…oh Elsa! As she gripped Han's arm she gazed up at him. He was waving fervently out to the crowd, basking in the limelight. He looked happy. She loved him….but she was a bit naïve.


End file.
